Computing devices incorporate a variety of electrical components that can each provide different functions. Printed circuit boards (PCB) carry the functional computing circuitry components that generate, sense, receive and processes data utilized by the computing device. High power signals used by various components tend to generate electromagnetic fields that can cause interference with other components on the PCB or in a computing device. Thus, signal transmission along the PCB and in the computing device of high power signals requires special considerations such as shielding components and transmission lines from one another and or spacing components appropriate distances apart. At the same time, computing devices continue to get smaller and smaller and the space consumed by the PCB, components and transmission lines is also getting smaller as a result. Thus, it is desirable to have printed circuits boards that can address both of these considerations.